


The Life After

by KamenRiderAccel



Category: B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: B.A.P was never to make it in the music industry so they split up. Months later each member fights hardships but soon enough, they are together again working in BH Entertainment. What will life be like when Himchan and Jongup realize their feelings and what would the other members think about their own affairs?





	1. Success Begins with Failure

Kim Himchan lived with Bang Yongguk and his twin, Yongnam. The three got along very well. Yongguk and Himchan wanted to start a band but they couldn’t with just the two members. Yongnam couldn’t join them due to his own band. Yongguk and Yongnam may have been twins bur their taste in music was different. Guk liked hip hop while Nam liked rock. Himchan felt like an odd ball but that was alright with him.  The band Himchan and Yongguk made had fallen through and they gave up. The six members keep in contact as they went to be normal people but little did they know that they would see each other again. Jongup and Junhong worked in a dance studio to teach others how to do certain dance moves while Daehyun was a choir teacher, which surprised Himchan. Youngjae worked in a mall as a manager of one of the music stores. Himchan is Yongguk’s manager for his record company. The two oldest band members of their group show young people the hardships they will face once they get into the music business. The new comers were always hard to deal with but Himchan was alright with the hard work. This was the life most of the group had gotten into after being rejected by music companies. Himchan himself enjoyed what he did as long as he was getting paid really well by his long time friend. The room was quiet, that he was surprised on. It had been days since he had heard from the others. He missed watching Jongup dance, Junhong practicing, Daehyun sing, and Youngjae be his sassy self. In short, Himchan missed the others a lot.

“Morning, Himchan,” a deep voice greeted the younger. This voice belonged to Yongguk.

“Morning, Bang,” Himchan answered.

“You busy tonight?” Yongguk asked his friend. Himchan looked up at his friend boss.

“Not really, why?” Himchan asked.

“Junhong and I are going out tonight to catch up on old times and wanted to know if you wanted to join us,” Yongguk explained to the other man.

“I guess I could Join. Third wheeling is better than doing nothing,” Himchan answered. Bang gave the other his gummy smile.

“Great, see you after work then,” Bang replied happily. This was going to be a long day for the younger man. Yongguk turned and retreated into his office. This action left Himchan by himself in the quiet room.

The day had gone by slow like it always did.  People come and go and everybody at BH entertainment practiced well and they could become idols. If their dream couldn’t come true, then they were going to help the others achieve their dreams as people they looked up to. Himchan loved to be a role model to somebody. Even if they never got to achieve what they wanted. The one thing the young man hated was that he had a desk and desk jobs were boring to him. Himchan also helped train the musically inclined individuals at times when he wasn’t busy this was how he worked through the day.

Soon enough, the work day was over for band and Himchan. The two were headed to the dance studio where Jongup and Junhong worked. The two were in Himchan’s corvette and flying though the streets just to pick up the maknae. The two in the car wasn’t talking very much. Himchan was focusing on the road while Bang couldn’t keep still in his seat. It had been months since the whole group had been in the same room but it will only be three people tonight. The three men were going to a nice restaurant and then hang out somewhere or watch a movie. Yongguk was the one to plan this and Himchan really didn’t feel like third wheeling every time he would go somewhere with Junhong and Yongguk. This was going to be interesting for Himchan since he was by himself.

Once they showed up at the dance studio, there wasn’t just one person waiting on them but two people were. Yongguk must have asked Junhong to see if Jongup would join them. Was Yongguk trying to pull a fast one on Himchan? Did Yongguk know that Himchan liked Jongup? The two soon got into the corvette and Himchan knew it was time to go. Himchan could see Jongup from the rear view mirror of the car. This was going to be an interesting night. The eldest was looking out the window while Junhong talked. Jongup kept stealing glances at Himchan and of course Himchan seen him from the corner of his eye. Himchan was surprised by the actions of the younger; he could tell there was something the other wanted to say.

The ride to the restaurant was silent and short. It was only a few minutes’ drive from the dance studio. The place itself was really nice restaurant. The inside was beautifully decorated so it had to be an expensive place to eat at. With this, Himchan began to think that something was going on. Yongguk wouldn’t be acting like this if there wasn’t something planned. He always talked when in the car. So there had to be something. There was something wrong with Junhong as well. It felt like Junhong and Yongguk had switched personalities in an hour. A waitress walked up to the four of them and directed them towards a table. Junhong sat next to Yongguk so Jongup sat next to Himchan this made Himchan squirm in his seat for a minute. Jongup looked nervous each time Himchan would look his direction.

“Why did you bring me?” Himchan asked the three.

“I did ask if you wanted to come and you said yes,” Yongguk answered matter of fact like. This caused Himchan’s head to drop. Maybe it was a bad idea to come along if Jongup came. He didn’t want the other to know his true feelings.

“Did you not want to see me?” Jongup asked quietly. Himchan’s head whipped in the younger man’s direction. Did he really just say that?

“Jongup, I didn’t say that,” Himchan told him softly. The young man next to him looked at him in disbelief.

“I want to tell you something,” Jongup proclaimed. Himchan looked at Junhong then to Yongguk. Did they really set him up? They told him that it would be just them three but no, Jongup joined them. And now Jongup has something to tell him.

“What is it?” Himchan questioned. Hi could see Junhong give him a nod to continue.

“I…” Jongup started but drifted off.

“It’s alright, Uppie,” Himchan encouraged since he knew the younger was shy.

“I think I fell in love with you,” Jongup choked out shyly. His face began to turn a shade of red. The world stopped when the words registered in Himchan’s brain. Did he really hear Jongup correctly? Did Jongup really love him the way Himchan has all this time? Himchan’s heart skipped a few beats as the world stood still frozen in his eyes.  What Himchan dreaming right now?

“Really?” Himchan questioned the other.

“Yeah, please don’t think of me differently,” Jongup replied softly.

“I won’t Jonguppie. I promise,” Himchan told the other with a smile on his face. Well, hiding his feelings wasn’t happening right now. When Jongup acted shy, Himchan always thought he was cute that way. With this, Himchan’s arms wrapped around the younger and hugged him. He tried hard but his body moved on its own there was no stopping the movement. Himchan felt the other tense a little but relaxed soon after.

“And now the real reason why we are here,” Junhong told them.

“What do you mean?” Yongguk questioned the maknae.

“We have to sell the dance studio,” Jongup replied still in Himchan’s grip.

“What do you mean?” Himchan asked repeating Yongguk’s question.

“Well, actually we were kicked out. The people who owned the building had to sell it,” Junhong explained

“So now we have no job,” Jongup added. The younger was finally out of Himchan’s arms.

“You’re saying that you don’t have the studio anymore?” Himchan asked looking confused.

“Yep,” was all Junhong said.

“Now what will you do?” Yongguk asked.

“We were wondering if you two would take us in so then we can help teach people dance moves for their songs,” Jongup replied.  This had Himchan frozen for a second. How were they going to have Junhong and Jongup work for them after months of being separated? This was the best news that Himchan has heard yet. He would get to be with Jongup again.

“Let me discuss this with Himchan in private first. Himchan lets step outside first,” Yongguk told the younger. Himchan just stared at Yongguk in disbelief. Was he really thinking of letting their dongsaengs find a different job? The younger followed his boss to the outdoors. Once the slightly cold air hit them head on, Yongguk turned around to face the younger man.

 

“Why do you what to discuss this? They need a job and you are making them doubt that they could work with us again,” Himchan told the other anger showing in his voice.

“I’m more worried about you, Himchan. I know you love Jongup and now you have the possibility to be around him again. Can you handle this emotionally,” Yongguk explained. This caused Himchan to freeze. Why is Yongguk worried about him? He was definite ready to be around Jongup again. He needed the latter to be most happy.

“Let them work with us, Yongguk. I can’t stand to see the maknaes have no job” Himchan told him

“Don’t come complaining to me because you can’t fight your feelings for Jongup,” Yongguk told them. Soon after, silence followed as they stood there for a bit. This was going to be tough on Himchan’s part.


	2. The News

Meanwhile in the restaurant, the two younger men sat alone at the table. Jongup was playing with his fingers while Junhong just stared off into space. But the two were probably thinking the same thing. Jongup wondered what the two hyungs were discussing. Was it their way of trying to get it to where he and Junhong could have a job. This scared Jongup as soon as they had left the table.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Jongup asked the younger man. Junhong just turned to look at his hyung with a questioning expression. Jongup stared at the other till he spoke.

"What do you think, silly? But it shouldn't be taking this long to ask the other on his opinion on this matter. We are losing our jobs, Jongup," Junhong told him.

"I'm scared though. I told Himchan that I have feeling for him and maybe he won't give us the job due to this issue. I don't want to lose him just because I feel like I love him," Jongup replied shyly. The younger man almost wanted to smack some sense into him. Junhong did not work this hard just for Jongup to fall back in on himself after being separated from the other man. This was not something Junhong wanted to fight yet again.

"Everything will be alright Jongup. There is no need to worry. Himchan always took care of us remember. He wouldn't let us live on the streets and die," Zelo reminded the other. This made Jongup relax slightly. He was still tense with the idea that Himchan could possibly hate him after what he told the other.

"I just can't live without him like when we all went our separate ways. I died on the inside for months. I don't want that to happen again," Jongup whispered loud enough for Junhong to hear.

"I won't let that happen to you again, I promise," Junhong reassured him. The younger gave him his brightest smile. This made Jongup want to smile back at him but this was throwing everything in his mind around like they were just bouncy balls inside a small room bouncing everywhere nonstop. Jongup's life after they split up was a living hell. He locked himself up in his room for days after he returned to the apartment his brothers shared. Jonghwan didn't know why and Jongup never told his brothers the reason he changed when he returned. Nobody except Junhong knew at the time about Jongup falling in love with Himchan. Those days were over and Himchan now knows about his feelings towards the latter.

"What if they think of me differently now?" Jongup asked quietly. This surprised Junhong. This was the first time in a very long time that Jongup was shy and scared of what others thought about him. Hopefully he wasn't going down that road again. It was hard for Junhong to bring him out of his stupor the last time. He couldn't afford to do that again. Jongup wasn't going to lock himself back up in his room if Junhong could help it.

The two dancers looked at each other in silence. Where were all these ideas coming from? Jongup knew that Himchan wasn't going to let Jongup get hurt even if he liked Himchan. The elder always took care of the younger members. This was one thing Jongup liked about Himchan. Maybe the elder felt the same. His actions told a different story then what behind his eyes told. Unless Jongup was over reacting about Himchan. These ideas scared the older dancer. There were a lot of what if's that popped into his head about the other.

"Do you think Himchan likes me return?" Jongup asked the other dancer

"He might. I don't know if he really does or not though, Jongup," Zelo replied. Jongup nodded slowly and looked down at the table. Does Himchan hate him now or was he happy about Jongup's feelings? this had Jongup thinking a bit. He hoped that life wouldn't be different but things, for him, could change quickly. That was life for moon Jongup these days. The young dancer always thought of the older man. It was a normal thing for him. The days he never saw Himchan were the worst. Every time he'd wake up knowing that he wouldn't see Himchan anymore almost put him in tears every morning. He really loved him and now his chance to be with him. Himchan was Jongup's lifeline. Without the older man, Jongup was nothing. Himchan was that important to the young dancer.

"I hope I have a chance with him," Jongup told Junhong. The younger gave him a smile. This kind of cheered the other up a little. Suddenly, footsteps were heard. The two dancers looked up to see Yongguk and Himchan standing in front of them.

"Well guess what," Himchan told them sarcastically. Jongup and Junhong starred at the younger of their two hyungs with hope in their eyes. Yongguk watched the two. He really missed these two.

"You get jobs," Yongguk proclaimed with a smile.

"What about a place to stay?" Junhong asked.

"I will be getting my own apartment tomorrow and If you want you can either stay with me or Yongguk and Yongnam," Himchan explained to the dancers.

"I can stay with Yongguk hyung," Junhong replied while he looked at Jongup and winked at the other.

"I guess I will stay with Himchan," Jongup sighed. The other three looked at him.

"What's the matter with staying with me?" Himchan asked him. Himchan couldn't believe what he heard from Jongup's mouth. First the young man confesses his feeling for him and now he sounds disappointed about staying with the one he has loved for a long time.

"There is no problem with me staying with you Himchan," Jongup lied to the older man. Jongup was scared on what could happen if Himchan didn't feel the same towards the young dancer.

"I doubt that, Moon Jongup," Himchan told him. Apparently Himchan could see right through his lie. This also freaked the young man out. What could happen living with Himchan? Well there was two answers for that one question. One answer was that Himchan didn't return the feelings and hurt Jongup every time he looked at the older man. The other was that Himchan did like him in return and their love story would start from there but there could be things that go wrong that way too. Jongup was scared to even think passed all these ideas and find out the outcomes of them all. He really didn't want Himchan to hate him for how he felt towards him.

"Well, since that is settled I guess the next thing at hand is getting everything set up in one night for Himchan to get his own apartment so then we can get the two of you moved in to your respective places," Yongguk told the small group at the table. Once he was done speaking the two elders finally sat back in their seats and the food had arrived moments later. The four enjoyed their meals in silence. Jongup could see from the corner of his eye that Himchan kept sneaking glances his way. It was like he was making sure Jongup didn't choke on his food or tried to make it where he wasn't going to eat the food he ordered. Yongguk was doing the same with Junhong. Were they more protective over them since the last time they met up like this? Was this something new between all of them or was this just how it used to be? These kinds of questions flowed through Jongup's mind. There was nothing that wouldn't cause the young dancer to freak out about when it came to Himchan.

Once the four were done eating, the plates were then taken out of their way as they stayed and drank wine. The restaurant had grown quieter then it was before the food had arrived. There were less people as it got later in the night. The 4 friends sat at their table enjoying themselves. There was no wasted time in their eyes as they caught up with everybody's lives. Each person missed a lot and Jongup listened to each of them besides Junhong's stories. He was there for most of them since he did work with the maknae. Himchan and Yongguk's stories were fascinating to the younger. For once that night Jongup was smiling at the stories being told. The night went on as each person shared a story. Soon enough, the restaurant was closing and the four of them were ushered out of the building into the cold air. The four friends pile back into Himchan's corvette and off to the closest bar to continue their conversation. After a few minutes they pull outside of the closest bar to their location.

The four entered the bar and took the closest table that was open. They sat down like they did in the restaurant. Jongup was next to Himchan and Zelo was next to Yongguk. Yongguk and Himchan orders wine when Jongup orders a beer and Junhong got vodka. The small group of friends just Chilled out at the table and drank. The night has gone well for all of them. The thoughts Jongup was having went away with the alcohol. There was always something to think of but right now Jongup was drawing blanks due to the amount of alcohol he has had that night.

"Jongup," Himchan broke Jongup from his thoughts.

"Yes, Himchan hyung," Jongup answered his elder friend.

"Are you really alright with staying with me in my apartment when I get it tomorrow?" Himchan asked the younger man.

"Yeah it will be fine. Just don't hate me if something happens," Jongup answered the elder.

"Maybe you won't have to worry about that," Himchan told him before he took a sip of his wine. This was going to be an interesting night.

"Stop flirting you two,' Jongup heard Yongguk call.

"We are not flirting," Himchan replied quickly as Jongup looked the other way to hide the color in his cheeks threatening to show the world its ugly face.

"Whatever Himchan hyung," Junhong proclaimed with his normal smile.

"I think it's time to take you home, Junhong," Jongup told the maknae. Junhong looked at him with sadness in his eyes but Jongup knew he was drunk and too drunk to even walk right.

"He must be a lightweight," Yongguk wondered out loud.

"He always has been, hyung," Jongup replied with a faint smile dancing on his lips as he spoke.

"Are you serious?" Himchan asked the dancer.

"Yes, Himchan hyung," Jongup answered as he dragged the maknae towards the exit of the bar.

"Wow," was all Yongguk said before the group was hit with cold air once again. The four of them slowly made their way to Himchan's Corvette due to Junhong struggling to get more alcohol and his walking alone couldn't stop him from almost falling every few seconds. After a few minutes the reach the spot where Himchan had parked the vehicle and jumped into the small sports car. Once the four were in the car, they took off toward the place Jongup and Junhong stayed. The young dancers stayed in the apartment above the dance studio. That was where they thought it was a good place to be. Since they lived above the small studio, they got to practice dancing for fun for hours.

The drive wasn't very long. The bar they were at was only a few miles away from their home. Himchan parked the car at the entrance where the two were picked up a few hours before. Jongup got out of his side of the car and made his way to help the drunk maknae. Himchan had put the car in park to help Jongup get Junhong to their apartment before the youngest passed out from the alcohol. The stairs were a struggle but they got Junhong up them without the younger falling down them. This was one thing Jongup was happy about. Once they were upstairs in the apartment, the two set Junhong down on the couch. Himchan made his way to the door since he knew he had to take Yongguk and himself back to their home. Suddenly, the older man was stopped.

"Himchan hyung," Jongup called out. Jongup wanted to thank him for not hating him when he could have just left when he confessed to the older man.

"Yes, Uppie?" Himchan asked. The elder turned so he was looking straight at the dancer.

"Thanks for nothating me for my feelings towards you," was what came out of Jongup's mouth.This scared the younger but for some reason he knew there was no point in being scared.

 


	3. The Move and Confession

It had been thirty minutes since Himchan and Yongguk had returned to their apartment that they share with Yongnam. The two went to their separate rooms and did their own things. Himchan was doing paperwork for the next day. Soon enough a knock on his door was heard. The young man walked to open the door for the other person. Once the door was open, Yongguk was motioned into the room. As soon as the older man was in, Himchan shut the door once again. Yongguk sat on Himchan's bed and Himchan sat on the chair next to his desk. The two were silent for a few moments. The younger of the two was still working on the paperwork while he waited for the older to speak.

"Himchan, I'm giving you tomorrow off so you can find a place for you and Jongup close by," Yongguk told him. This made Himchan stop what he was doing. This surprised the younger male.

"What do you mean you are giving me the day off. I have this stuff to give you when I get it done," Himchan told him. He just stared at the older male. Yongguk just stared at him back.

"I'm allowing you to hunt for an apartment for the two of you tomorrow," Yongguk explained.

"But what about this paperwork?" Himchan asked. Himchan didn't want to be late with this work.

"Give it to me when you return to work the following day," Yongguk answered after a few moments of silence. The two sat quietly for another moment of silence. Himchan couldn't believe what he was hearing from the older man.

"Alright I will do that," Himchan told the older man. Himchan couldn't help but smile. Yongguk got up and walked to the door. The elder turned the knob on the door and opened it. As soon as Yongguk was out of sight, the younger looked the other direction and smiled. This was the first time he really knew what this meant for him. Himchan looked down at the paperwork and just smiled like a crazy idiot. He knew this was going to be a fun idea, putting the two people who have feelings for each other in the same apartment. Maybe this was the way that the two could find out that they like each other even when Jongup confessed to the older man. Himchan desided that he was going to give up for the night and went straight to bed. The younger man fell asleep minutes later.

The sun shown through the window when Himchan opened his eyes for the first time that morning. The room was slightly colder then it was the night before. The young man sat up in his bed and tried t wake his body up quickly. Today was the day he would find his own place for Jongup and himself to live. Junhong would most likely get his room when he moved out of the shared apartment. This whole idea of Himchan and Jongup sharing an apartment together scared Himchan a little bit. He just wasn't ready for Jongup to know what he felt towards the other. This was one thing he always thought when this idea presented itself. For some reason, it seemed like a better idea since he now knew what Jongup thought about him. This made Himchan get up. He had to hurry to find a place before the end of the day or else the Maknaes have nowhere to go. This was what kept Himchan going. He needs to protect the two younger men. This is what has kept him going for ts long.

As soon as Himchan was up and dressed, he ran for the door to the outside. As he hurried, the Bang twins gave him strange looks but soon after, Yongguk knew he was on his way to find him his own place for him and Jongup both. And that was exactly what he was doing. The run to the different places close by fr apartments was the fastest that he had ever gone. The drive to give Jongup a place to stay was too strong to care. He needed to find a place and move in fast so then he could help Jongup and Junhong move into their designated places.

The morning went by fast as Himchan went place to place until he got a place really close to where Yongguk and Yongnam live. The total distance between the Bang twins' place and Himchan's place was about three buildings apart. So if Jongup wanted to visit Junhong, he can without difficulty. This made Himchan smile once again. For some reason, any thought of Jongup made the older man smile. And now was time to move Himchan in before the younger man did. And so, the young man ran over to Yongguk's and Yongnam's apartment to get help to move out after he filled out all the paperwork for it.

The three of them moved Himchan into his new apartment. There were boxes placed everywhere and the boxes cluttered the floor and the very little amount of furnature. Once all the boxes were put in Himchan's apartment, the Bang twins left him alone to place everything where he wanted it to be. The three-bedroom apartment was very spacious compared to the apartment Himchan shared with Yongguk and Yongnam. The apartment was hard to house three people but maybe with Junhong with them it might be easier for the two twins. Himchan then began to unpack his belongings and placed them in places where he thought that they were needed. This didn't take very long since he had very few belongings to begin with.

Once everything was in its place somewhere in the apartment Himchan waited for the time to come to move the younger into his new apartment. Jongup was the last peace to make it complete. This was what Himchan thought to make time go by fast but all id did was make it go slower. Himchan couldn't wait for the younger to move in. there were a lot of things he could talk with Jongup about like when he realized he had feelings for the older man. There were all kinds of questions that Himchan could ask so they could be as close as they were before. Himchan missed those days. The fun times with Jongup where they laid in parks thinking of who knows what and talked and hung out with each other. He missed going out to places with the younger. Those were the good old days with Moon Jongup. Himchan would always think of these days, hoping to be able to go back to the way they were. He wanted to be close to Jongup once again.

A ring of his cellphone sounded throughout the room. Himchan looked at the screen seeing that it was from Yongguk. This made the younger grab the phone a little too quickly and answered right away. "Hello."

"Himchan, Jongup and Junhong need picked up. They will be waiting at the dance studio. I gave Junhong the key to our apartment so he can get settled as soon as possible. You might have to make two or three trips using the van back and forth to get all of their stuff," Yongguk told the younger. Himchan just stared at the far wall. How was he going to transport them with the vehicle that he never thought that they still owned.

"You still own the van?" Himchan asked. He heard the older man chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, Yongnam drives it and I drive a newer vehicle. Then you have your Corvette," Yongguk explained. "I had Yongnam stay home so you could borrow the van to help the maknaes moove all of their stuff to their new homes."

"Well you do good today I will worry about the maknaes," Himchan told the older man.

"Alright you go take care of them and get them settled in," Yongguk replied. This made Himchan chuckle over the phone. "I will let you help them. Talk to you later Himchan." After this Himchan hung up and grabbed his apartment key. He then ran over to the apartment that Yongguk and Yongnam shared. Once he had reached the floor, he knocked on the door. Yongnam opened the door long enough to give him the keys to the van. With this, Himchan ran to get to the van and to help the Maknaes with their move.

Once Himchan was in the van, he was on the road. There was no time to waste when it comes to Jongup and Junhong. And rushing to the Maknaes was what Himchan was good at. The young man glided through the streets and flew past cars as he made his way to where the two men waited for him. Once he turned a corner and the studio was in sight. Two figures stood out front with very few belongings. Himchan could make out Junhong's tall figure compared to Jongup's shorter one. So Himchan pulled up close to them, parked the van and helped them load their stuff into the van. And then they road off to where the apartments waited.

"How far away from Yongguk-hyung do you live, Himchan?" Junhong asked.

"About three buildings away," Himchan answered. "So, if you two wanted to chill out together it's easy to do."

"Nice," Jongup replied. The younger man had a smile on his face. Himchan couldn't help but smile back. The short ride was silent after that. Once they pulled up between the two buildings, the three people in the van got out. Junhong took his stuff and walked over towards the building Yongguk and Yongnam stayed in. On the other hand, Jongup and Himchan headed to their shared apartment.

Himchan and Jongup had to share the bedroom but not the beds. That earned a sigh from Jongup. Jongup walked over to his side of the room with his clothing in hand. Another thing the two had to share was the walk-in closet. One side was Himchan's and the other was Jongup's. There were a lot of things they had to share but it didn't bother them any. They could get along just fine. They always did back in the day as well. This was one of the few reasons why they were staying in the same apartment together. Another reason was that Himchan wanted to figure out a way to tell Jongup his feelings towards the other with nobody around. He didn't need anybody's help with this. Its better doing it on his own then being pushed to do it.

Once all of Jongup's belongings were placed where he wanted them, the two decided that it was time to go get something to eat. Of course they invited Yongnam and Junhong. The four of them rode to a diner in style since they took Himchan's corvette. Junhong insisted that Jongup sit next to Himchan in the front while Yongnam and Junhong sat in the back. It had been years since Jongup and Junhong had went out somewhere with Yongnam. The older was always busy making music since his band made it when BAP fell through. It wasn't the members' fault but their company didn't let them debut. This hurt the six members of BAP but some people don't make it in their dreams but most won't give up on it. For example, BH Entertainment lets those who have been turned down a chance to improve and become something presentable. This was what Yongguk told Himchan. This is something that made Himchan happy. Watching others do their best to live their dreams is something that Himchan enjoys seeing every day.

The food came a few minutes after they had ordered their meals. Each person had a different dish. For example, Jongup had some chicken dish and Himchan has some expensive dish from the restaurant. The four sat in silence once again. This was a comfortable silence but Himchan grew tired of it. The only sounds heard from the small group were the sounds of silverware hitting plates and the chewing of food. This didn't bother Himchan since all he was doing was thinking of what it will be like to share an apartment with the one and only Moon Jongup. The world was full of surprises.

Once the four were done with the food, Himchan heard music begin to play from the jukebox. The music was very pleasant. Each note flowed like the ocean. The sound just pleased the young man. Even though he heard music like this everyday, this song still pleased him. Each transition was right on the spot and this made Himchan happy. It only took him a few moments to recognize the song. It was one of the songs they did when they tried to be music stars. The one song that actually made it out into the world and people liked. This song was none other than Warrior. The sound of Yongguk's voice was being played over the jukebox. Himchan doubted that the younger two and Yongnam noticed this more than he did but at least he heard a song that they created by themselves in the restaurant. Himchan looked at each of the group and he sighed. Everything was about to change for him.

Himchan didn't know what was going to happen when Jongup and him lived and worked at the same place. He didn't want to make things awkward between him and Jongup. Even if it was a little awkward now, how was it going to be when Himchan told him how he actually felt? He didn't ever know if he wanted to tell Jongup how he felt. The dinner was enough for Jongup to tell himchan his feelings but what was a good time to tell Jongup. Maybe Himchan was just over thinking this. The time was not soon, but before Himchan would tell Jongup, he was going to let the younger settle in to the apartment that he shared with his crush. Was that what Himchan was going to call it? The thing was, Himchan didn't know what to call Jongup's feelings. Was it really love for the older or was it something else? This was just getting to be confusing for the young man.

"What's the matter, Hyung?" Zelo asked forcing Himchan to break from his thoughts.

"There is nothing wrong," Himchan assured. Himchan looked at Yongnam for help but he wasn't going to get any from the older man.

"I think there is something wrong," Jongup spoke with a joking tone. Himchan just looked at the younger in shock. Were they teaming up on him now?

"But there isn't anything wrong," Himchan told them with slight hesitation in his voice.

"You two must have forgotten that Himchan is hard to get to talk about things," Yongnam threw in. Himchan sent glares Yongnam's way soon after. Were they getting Yongnam to help with himself? 'This was just not fair' Himchan thought to himself.

"Thanks for the mental note. Now Himchan tell us what is bothering you," Junhong told his hyung.

"It truly is nothing, Junhong, I promise," Himchan tried again. He knew this was going to be a problem on his part. There was no way this was going to end well. Not with Junhong being the one questioning him more than the other young man.

"Himchan I know there is something bothering you. I know you too well. Just tell them or I will have to get involved with this," Yongnam warned the younger. This was not going well.

"Fine, you really want to know?" Himchan questioned. This made the other three look at him hopeful that he would tell them what they wanted to know.

"Speak Kim Himchan," Jongup told the older man.

"Well..." Himchan paused. Should he tell them about his feelings? Himchan wasn't ready for that.

"Come on, hyung," Junhong whined.

"I shouldn't tell you. I'm not ready to say anything about it," Himchan explained. The two maknaes just stared blankly at him. They have never heard those words come from the older man before.

"You are not ready for what? Junhong questioned. This made the youngest think for exactly one second before he knew the answered on his own question;" It has to do with Jonguppie, doesn't it?" Himchan's eyes grew wide as the younger mentioned Jongup. Now he knew that once they returned to the apartment, Jongup was going to want an answer from the older man. He might as well tell them now.

"Yes Junhong, it has to do with Jongup," Himchan told him shyly. Said boy looked at him. This was really going to be a long day and a half for Himchan.

"What do you mean it has to do with me?" Jongup asked. "Am I a problem? Do you hate me? What is it you mean, hyung?"

"We should discuss this another time, Jongup. Maybe when we get back to our apartment perhaps," Himchan tried to stall them but it wasn't working like he had hoped it would have.

"Speak," Jongup told him.

"Fine" Himchan spoke," Jongup, I think I'm in love with you," this shut the two maknaes up. This really wasn't a good time. With his secret out, how was he going to deal with it back at the apartment now?

 


	4. Finally Together as One

*Smut Warning*

 

"Are you serious?" Junhong questioned shocked. He didn't see this coming.

"Yes, I am serious, Junhong. Yongguk and I have talked about this for a few years. I wanted to keep it secret to make life easier but now it's out," Himchan explained. The older man looked at Jongup to only see shock on his face, in this instant, Jongup got up and ran out of the building.

"Oh no," Junhong said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Himchan said before he went after the younger male. The young man was already out of the building when he seen Jongup again. He was running towards their apartment. This made the elder run faster just to catch up to the other man. "Jongup!"

"I'm going home," Jongup called back. Himchan ran faster then he normally did just to get to Jongup. Once Himchan was right behind the younger, he reached out and grabbed Jongup's arm. He twirled the younger around so they were facing each other.

"What's the matter, Jongup?" Himchan asked.

"Why were you going to keep your feelings a secret?" Jongup asked ignoring Himchan's question entirely. The other male just looked at the younger.

"I'm sorry, Jongup. I should have just told you with Yongguk there to support me last night, I feel bad because I kept it from you," Himchan explained. Himchan noticed tears were threatening to fall from Jongup's eyes.

"This isn't fair," Jongup was full out crying instead of holding it in. Himchan embraced the young man trying to get him to stop crying. This was something Himchan didn't want to deal with at this very moment.

"Don't cry, Jonguppie," Himchan tried. "I am here to be with you until death parts us," this mad the younger look up at him the other man smiled to the younger in his arms. Jongup gave the happy smile back at him.

Himchan didn't want Jongup to leave him. The dancer was too important to him. The boy was hope for the older man. Once Jongup quit sobbing the two made their way back. The two walked side by side. This was something Himchan could handle. He surely loved the man next to him. The older man looked at the man beside him and smiled. He grabbed Jongup's hand and intertwined their fingers together so then Himchan was holding Jongup's hand.

Soon enough the two were back in the restaurant that they left their friends in. Jongup sat next to Himchan again and the group looked as if nothing happened. The four of them sat in silence for a while. Himchan felt a hand be placed on his knee and he knew exactly who it was. There was only one person sitting next to him and that was Jongup. Himchan placed his hand on top of Jongup's.

A few hours later, the group decided it was time to go back to their apartments. This time Junhong was in back with Jongup and Yongnam was in front next to Himchan. Himchan could see that Jongup kept sending glances his way like he was watching him protectively. Himchan wasn't used to this action.

"Did you have a good meal guys?" Junhong asked.

"Yeah," Himchan and Yongnam replied in unison.

"I guess," Jongup answered. This made Himchan frown.

"What's the matter, Jongup?" Himchan asked the other.

"I'm just thinking," the younger replied. After that, it was back to silence for the rest of the drive.

Once they were parked close to the two buildings. They went their separate ways. Himchan and Jongup went to their apartment. Soon after, the older of the two was sitting on the couch watching the news while Jongup was in the shower. The news was boring as usual so Himchan ignored most of it. Instead he began to think of what the future might hold. He wanted to ask Jongup to be his boyfriend but he didn't know how to make it special for the boy. This was something that he wanted to make memorable for the young dancer. When it came to Jongup, everything needed to be that way just to make sure he settles in. How was he going to get the younger to be his boyfriend in a special way?

"Is something bothering you, Himchan," Himchan looked up to see Jongup standing in front of him. The boy looked stunning without a shirt and he had a towel wrapped around his bottom half. This made Himchan just stare at the other.

"There is nothing bothering me. I'm just thinking that is all," Himchan answered still looking at the younger's toned stomach.

"You like what you see?" Jongup asked. The older man slowly nodded to the other but this sounded like the other wanted to take him. Himchan was scared with what the other wanted. The look the older was getting was telling a story that Himchan wished he wasn't getting. The two weren't even together but they knew that they liked each other. Was this why Jongup was doing what he was at this moment?

"We aren't even together though," Himchan told the younger man.

"The two of us could change that," Jongup told him as he slowly got closer to the older. Once he was right in front of the older, he bent down so he could look at Himchan in the eye. Himchan could not believe how close they were right now. He had been waiting for so long to be this close to the younger and this was his chance. All of a sudden, one thing popped into the older man's mind. What would it be like to kiss Jongup right now? And that's exactly what he was going to do. Himchan leaned closer to Jongup capturing his face with his hand and placing his lips on the younger's. This surprised the younger a little but he kissed the elder back. This was going to be an interesting first day alone with Himchan.

The two stayed like that for a few moments until they could no longer breathe. Jongup pulled away first. Himchan looked at the younger. The two looked at each other in the eye and could tell what the other wanted. Jongup grabbed Himchan's hand and pulled him up. The older man was led to Jongup's room and was pulled on to the bed on top of the younger. Himchan would rather be bottom so he flipped their position. So now Jongup was on top of Himchan. This action surprised the younger but he was alright with the position.

"Do you really want this, Jongup?" Himchan asked the younger.

"Of course, I do," Jongup answered as he captured Himchan's lips with his own once again. The kiss grew more passionate in seconds as one of Jongup's hands made its way under Himchan's shirt. Himchan knew what he was wanting so he leaned up so Jongup could pull his shirt above his head to then just leave the pants to be the next thing to come off. Once the shirt was removed, Jongup connected their lips again but this time the kiss was sloppy. Jongup then began to leave kisses down the side of Himchan's neck. The trail of kisses slowly made its way to the bare skin of Himchan's chest and stomach. This action caused the older man to let out a soft moan. The younger then placed his hand on Himchan's belt to loosen it, undo the button, unzip his pants and slides the pants with Himchan's boxers and throws the clothing somewhere on the floor. Jongup's towel was taken off right after the entered the room. So now both men were naked on the bed with Jongup on top still.

Jongup then moved his hand to wrap around Himchan's growing erection. The flesh in his hand felt soft to Jongup. By this time a few moans came out of Himchan. A few moments later, Jongup removed his hand but then took Himchan in his mouth. This made the older let out a loud moan. Himchan's moans were like music to Jongup's ears. Jongup's head bobbed up and down on Himchan's shaft. Jongup loved this moment in time where he was intimate with Himchan even if they weren't together just yet.

"Oh...Jongup," Himchan said in between moans. "Damn you good at this." This caused the younger to stop moving and remove his mouth from the erect flesh.

"This is only the first time for me," Jongup answered. "I saved the first time for you." Himchan looked at him but it didn't take long.

"Then come take me all the way," Himchan told the younger. That's what the younger was going to do. The younger rummaged through his bedside table for lube. Once he grabbed it he poured some on his fingers. He then slicked his fingers down really well and then with one finger he traced around Himchan's entrance. The elder just moaned due to the feeling. Jongup's then thrust his finger through the tight muscle and waited for the say to continue. Himchan's face contorted to show that he was in pain a little. After a few moments, the older man gave a nod to tell Jongup that he could move his finger. Jongup then took his finger out and back in to stretch the tight muscle to prepare him for the real thing. Once Jongup deemed Himchan ready he pushed another finger beside the first one. He let the pain go down before he began to stretch him out some more. A little later a third and a fourth finger was added to the mix.

"You are ready. I'm going to take you all the way but it's going to hurt. If it's too much, tell me and we will stop there," Jongup whispered seductively. Jongup then grabbed the lube again and poured a large amount on to his hand. He then began to prepare himself for what was to come. Once he thought he was good enough, he spread Himchan's legs so he could get there better. Jongup lined his shaft up to Himchan's entrance and lowly pushed inside of Himchan. Himchan's back arched off the bed and his eyes closed shut tightly. Himchan almost thought the pain was unbearable. Soon enough, the pain was going away and just feeling Jongup inside of him made everything so much better. Himchan looked at Jongup, which the younger was watching him, intent. The older man nodded and that's when Jongup began to move. The younger pulled out and pushed back in. Himchan's back arched off the bed. Himchan moaned as he did so. Jongup just loved this moment. It felt great that himchan was around him and enjoying the pleasure the younger was giving him. Himchan wrapped his legs around Jongup's waist causing the younger to get closer with each thrust.

"F-faster," Himchan told the younger after a soft moan escaped the elder's mouth. The younger picked up the pace to then gain more moans from the older man beneath him. Himchan moved his hand to his shaft moving it up and down. Himchan was jerking himself off while he was getting it in the ass by Jongup. Jongup himself was enjoying every second of this moment. Even if they were not together they both wanted this. This was the game changer for these two young men. Himchan had so much pleasure being dished to him that he wasn't hold back any more and gave his loudest moans. The end of this moment was near. One of Jongup's hands joined Himchan's on the older man's shaft as Himchan made his way to his climax. A few moments later, white liquid splattered all over Himchan's and Jongup's stomachs. It was too much for Jongup and he followed soon after filling Himchan with his hot cum. The two sat there recovering from their highs. Jongup then pulled out of the other and flopped on the bed next to Himchan.

"Can we do that again sometime?" Himchan asked the younger man.

"You know my answer," Jongup replied.


	5. First Date

The two laid there for an hour or so. Jongup was holding Himchan close to his bare chest. The younger could live in this moment forever. Sadly it had to end sometime. All good things had to come to an end sometime. But he wasn't going to let that happen at the moment. Himchan was asleep soon after they finished. Sleep had won him over and Jongup was still awake. That was how Himchan was easily moved to his chest. This one moment was just making the younger man happy. He finally got to be with Himchan after years and this was the first thing that he got to do since moving in with the older man that he loved so much. They both loved each other but why were they not together yet? This had the younger man thinking. Was it because Himchan wanted to protect him from the company he was getting into. Some of the trainees may not like the idea that a worker was with his boss due to the feeling of love.

Jongup then slowly tried to get up from the bed trying not to wake up the older man. This action took a little bit. Once he was up out of the bed, he looked at the older to make sure he didn't wake him up. Soon after he knew that he didn't wake the other, he moved to go take another shower. He needed to clean up a bit and get the dried cum off of his stomach. Jongup then hoped that he didn't hurt Himchan too much. The young man knew it would hurt after but he wouldn't know because he had never been in Himchan's position. This was not something he thought about beforehand. Once Jongup was in the bathroom and in the shower, he couldn't hear the older get up but the door opened and then he knew the other was up.

"May I join you, Jongup?" the sleepy voice of the older rang out through the bathroom.

"Yeah you can, Himchan hyung," Jongup answered. Soon after, the shower door opened up and Himchan was behind Jongup in the shower. This didn't bother the younger man one bit. He instantly felt a hand go around his waist. "I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"No, it hurts a little but that is normal. Everything is fine," Himchan answered the younger. This made the younger sigh in relief. "Did you really think you could hurt me?"

"I thought I did and it scared me a little," Jongup told the older.

"Everything is fine. I wasn't hurt," Himchan reassured the younger man. Jongup turned around in Himchan's arms. Hearing this made the younger happy. Jongup looked in Himchan's eyes just to see if he was lying. He was showed wrong when Himchan crashed their lips together in a reassuring kiss. Jongup instantly kissed back. Maybe they could just be together and make each other happy.

"We should get something to eat. I'm hungry," Jongup told the older man. This made Himchan smile. He couldn't help that Jongup was cute and that anything he did had Himchan smiling like an idiot. The older man nodded and the two were headed out to find some food for themselves. It was getting to be supper time so that's what they did.

The two entered a nice fancy restaurant since Himchan loved fancy restaurants and how there were classy people around. Jongup didn't mind if he was with Himchan. The younger boy just was excited to live with the one he had fallen for years ago. Once the two were showed to their seats, Jongup sat opposite of Himchan. The two stared at each other for a little but it didn't last very long. A young waitress walked up to the two men with her order notebook in hand. Jongup was looking at the menu at the beverages. Himchan was looking at the wine section.

"I will have a bottle of Jack Daniels, please," Himchan told the young waitress.

"Can I have a glass of coke please?" Jongup asked.

"I will be back with your drinks," and with that, the waitress left to go grab the drinks. Himchan turned a little to look from the menu to Jongup. Himchan just couldn't believe he was finally with the one person that was his pride and joy. Jongup meant the world to him and now the younger man knew it. Himchan watched as Jongup looked over the menu without him knowing. Minutes passed by as Himchan stared at the young man.

"Do you know what you want?" Himchan asked.

"I don't just yet," Jongup replied as he continued to look through the menu. Himchan watched with a smile on his face. Jongup looked cute with his determined facial expression.

"Better hurry because here comes the waitress with our drinks," Himchan told the younger.

"I think I have it now," Jongup answered with a small smile on his face.

"Good," Himchan smiled. The waitress walked up to the couple and get down their drinks.

"Here you guys go. Can I get your orders now?" the waitress asked. The two men nodded and gave their orders to the young woman. When they were both done telling her what they wanted she left them to talk and wait for their food. The younger was on his phone most likely checking his news feed on Facebook or something. Himchan was just in his own world thinking about his job. He did work with Yongguk but the older man couldn't handle some things on his own. This was why they co-owned the studio. There were some things that Himchan could do that Yongguk wouldn't and money was one of them.

Himchan didn't know he was spacing off until a soft noise was made. Himchan then broke from his thoughts to see that Jongup was looking at him. The younger turned his head a little to the side and showed he was confused on why Himchan was staring at him. The thing was, Himchan didn't know he was staring at his boyfriend. He didn't know he was staring at all. He was just stuck on thinking about their next investment. Which group of theirs was going to debut or make a comeback. Their singers got paid more then B.A.P did when they were a band. The older man missed those days where he could happily sing and try to make it through the music industry.

"Himchan, what's the matter?" Jongup asked. The older frowned. He didn't need the younger to worry about him at all.

"Oh nothing. I'm just trying to get ideas for my job," Himchan answered the younger's question.

"You sure?" Jongup questioned.

"Yeah," Himchan reassured him.

"Hyung? Jongup?" a voice that sounded oh so familure to them said from beside them.


	6. Old Friends Meet

"Daehyun?" Himchan questioned.

"It is you. How are you?" Daehyun asked. He had changed. His voice was a little deeper but not by much.

"Just fine how about yourself?" Himchan replied asking the younger.

"We are fine, hyung," Youngjae told him.

"It's nice to see both of you," Jongup told them with a smile on his face.

"What brings you here Himchan-hyung?" Daehyun asked his Hyung.

"Just takin Jongup out to eat. what about you two?" Himchan asked his dongsaengs.

"Date," Youngjae replied. Daehyun nodded grabbing the younger's hand.

"Yongguk wanted me to try and find you two and see if you wanted to work in the music world again through our company," Himchan recalled from a while back. This was back when a month had passed for BH Entertainment. The two who owned the company had thought about it but they had to find all the members for their input.

"Does he was to try again but go through BH Entertainment?" Daehyun asked the elder. Himchan nodded his head.

"We could give it a shot," Youngjae told them. Himchan smiled to the two young men.

"Well we will talk tomorrow if you are free. If you are, come to BH Entertainment," Jongup told them.

"We will meet tomorrow," Daehyun said as they walked away to the table they were taken to. Himchan and Jongup stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Once the two were out of the place, they headed back to their shared apartment.

"We should get some sleep, Uppie," Himchan told the younger male.

"Agreed," Jongup answered. The two then continued in silence. The night air was cooling off the day's heat and the night sky shined with little bright lights. The darkness filled Seoul and kept the sun away for night to show itself. The two were enjoying the nice cool air.

The two reached home about thirty minutes after they left the restaurant. The walked up to their room door and went inside after it was unlocked and open. Himchan help the door for Jongup. Once the two were inside, Jongup went to the couch and Himchan went to the washroom to get cleaned up a little and change into his sleepwear. While Jongup was waiting, he got a text message from Junhong,

Junhonggie:

How was your move, hyung?

Uppie:

Great

Junhonggie:

Did you and Himchan hyung get everything sorted out

Uppie:

Yeah:) Tell Yongguk hyung that we ran into Daehyun and Youngjae

Junhonggie:

Ok hyung:)

Uppie:  
They will be meeting us at the company tomorrow

Junhonggie:

I told him. You better get some rest hyung. Night

Uppie:

Night Junhong

Jongup put his phone down only to notice Himchan was sitting next to him. He looked at the older man and they sat like that for a while. After a few moments, Jongup stood up to go change his clothes. Once the younger was in his room , he grabbed his sleepwear. He then went to the washroom to freshen up and change.

Himchan went to his room after he heard the washroom door close. The elder's room was a mess from earlier and the sheets needed changed. Even the duvet needed to be changed out. And so he did just that. He went over to his closet and grabbed pink sheets and a pink duvet. With the bedding in hand Himchan walked over to the bed and changed it all before Jongup walked back into the room. Once the younger was in the room, they both laid down in Himchan's bed to sleep for the night. The two were snuggled up to each other for the night and fell asleep that way.

The next morning, Jongup woke up first. The younger felt arms around his waist till he remembered that he had slept with Himchan last night and that they were together now. The young man was happy to know that Himchan was his and that he was all Himchan's. this was the best thing to happen and his waiting was over. Jongup felt the elder stir and he knew that he was awake.

"How did you sleep, Jongup?" Himchan asked the younger. Himchan was smiling a little after knowing the events of yesterday.

"I did, hyung. Did you?" Jongup responded. Today was the day all six members of the group that would have been B.A.P were to meet at BH Entertainment. They were going to discuss on trying again through their own company. Some people would think that is was hard to do it that way but they weren't normal people. They were trying to make it through and they were not giving up. Himchan was the first out of bed to freshen up, change and begin making breakfast. Once the younger was in the washroom, Himchan went to the kitchen to make them breakfast. The elder enjoyed cooking for people. Therefore, the breakfast was complicated as always when it came to Himchan cooking.

"That smells good," Jongup told the elder as he walked in. Himchan was facing away from him but he was smiling at the younger's comment.

"I hope it does, I work hard every time I cook," Himchan told him.

"You never fail to impress me with your fabulous cooking," Jongup replied. Jongup could smell pancakes and bacon.

"I try not to disappoint," Himchan smiled bigger as he placed the food in front of Jongup. The younger smiled back at the elder man. He had missed the other's cooking. That was no lie. Once the elder sat down with his own food, the two began eating their breakfast.

The room was filled with chewing and not a single word. It was like the old days when they were training to debut. Himchan would always cook for the other members and each one would go head over heels for the food, especially Daehyun. Himchan missed those days. It didn't take long for the two to be finished eating and headed out the door. Himchan was carrying the paperwork that he finished the night Yongguk told him about his day off. Jongup jumped into the vehicle, and they were off. Himchan's new car was a convertible and the top was down and so the view of the sky was all around them. The sun was up and the birds were chirping. Jongup was enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair.

In about twenty minutes the two were at the company building. Jongup was amazed at how the studio looked. The building was as big as a skyscraper and took up an entire block. The building was a bright red and hot pink, the colors of Himchan and Yongguk back when they were B.A.P. they kept their colors just like the maknaes did. Even Jongup was still wearing his bright green jacket from those days. Once Himchan had parked, Both he and Jongup got out of the car. The two headed inside to be seen by Daehyun and Youngjae. The other two caught up to them and they headed to Yongguk's office. That was where they were going to meet Yongguk and Junhong.

"So, we headed to Guk's office?" Daehyun asked.

"Yeah. Now shush before the Guards stop you from entering," Himchan answered the slightly younger man. And that was when the guards stop the other three but let Himchan pass.


	7. Hope for Their Return

"Who are these three, Himchan?" one of the guards asked.

"These are the new employees. Let them pass Yoongi," Himchan told the guard but the other was still suspicious.

"Are you sure?" Taehyung asked the second in command in this company.

"Yes, I am sure. Now will you let my boyfriend and my friends pass," Himchan told them sternly. The two guards bowed and let the three pass. Jongup rushed to Himchan's side. Himchan looked over to Jongup and seen the younger smile and so he smiled back.

"Is that normal?" Youngjae asked. Himchan looked at the young man.

"When you have trainees hunting you down to ask if they get to debut soon or not then yes, it is JaeJae," Himchan replied. He looked to the three. "I'm sorry they did that. There are out for Yongguk's and my safety."

"It's fine. We understand," Daehyun replied to the elder. The four continued to make their way towards Yongguk's office. As they walked, it was silence again. The silent walk to his office was short. There were a lot of busy halls and not a lot of empty ones. The small group made it to a wooden door. They could hear chatting behind said door knowing it was Yongguk and Junhong. The group opened the door and entered.

Once the walked in, Youngjae shut the door and the four of them found a place to sit down for the six of them to talk. Jongup, Himchan and Daehyun were sitting on the couch on one side of the room while Yongguk was sitting at his desk and Junhong and Youngjae were sitting in the chairs in front of Yongguk's desk. The room was silent for a bit. How were they going to bring back B.A.P if TS owned the name? TS owned them then. How were they going to get their title back?

"Welcome Daehyun and Youngjae to BH Entertainment," Yongguk welcomed the two. This was the first time they ever set foot in this building. It was the first for a lot of things for the two. "Now to the real reason why everybody is here." Each member looked towards the C.E.O of the company.

"How are we going to do this, Yongguk?" Youngjae asked the elder.

"TS owns the name B.A.P," Jongup told them.

"We will get the rights to the name and be B.A.P once again if you are all up to it," Yongguk told them. Himchan smiled at this. He has the chance to be famous once again.

"What do we do to get started up again?" Junhong asked.

"Well let's get started with getting our name under BH instead of TS," Yongguk answered. Everybody stood up and they all did their chant as they always did when they were B.A.P at the concerts.

"Let's go be who we were meant to be," Daehyun told them all and that was exactly what they were going to do.

"Here's the plan. Youngjae and Daehyun, go get yourself familure with this life once again we are going to come back. Jongup and Junhong go help them while Himchan and I come up with a way to get our name back," Yongguk explained. Each person nodded and went their separate ways. Once Himchan and Yongguk were left in the room, everything became tense.

"Yongguk, you know that is going to be a hard battle," Himchan told the elder.

"I know it will but that's what we all want right? We all was to be famous. That was our dream for a long time," Yongguk replied.

"So what do you need me to do?" Himchan asked.

"Figure out how to get our name from TS," Yongguk Explained to the younger man. Himchan just smiled slightly.

"I will get that done immediately," Himchan told his as he walked to the door of Yongguk's office.

"Oh Himchan," Yongguk called for the other before he could leave.

"Yes, Yongguk?" questioned Himchan.

"Can you clear one of the music rooms that we have I going to start composing music for the comeback of B.A.P?" Yongguk asked the younger man.

"I can do that for you," Himchan replied before he walked out the door. One he was through, he shut the door. He headed towards the music recording studio rooms to close one off for Yongguk. Himchan walked to the elevator that would take him to the floor that the rooms were on. The elevator ride was quiet besides the elevator music. Once the young man was out of the elevator, he walked to a room that was closest to him so he could close it off. All he had to do was lock the door and the trainees and groups would know that it is not to be used.

Once he locked the door, he boarded the elevator and got to his office. Himchan entered his office moments later. He made his way towards his desk to begin his research for the idea of bringing back B.A.P. they needed to get the name away from TS and bring it to BH Entertainment where they all were. There had to be a way to get it from the other company. They didn't want to go through another lawsuit over the ordeal. But they had to be prepared for anything. Suddenly, his office phone began ringing. Himchan reached for it and picked it up.

"Hello?" Himchan asked.

"Himchan, did you save a room for me?" Himchan heard Yongguk's voice ask.

"Of course, Yongguk. It is the one that is locked like always," Himchan answered. "It should be the first door on the left."

Thank you, Himchan," Yongguk answered.

"You're welcome," Himchan replied.

"Talk to you later. Im going down there to work now," Yongguk told him.

"If I need you I will go and get you," Himchan replied and then he hung up the office phone. Today marked the start of B.A.P coming back for the Babyz. And so Himchan returned to his business. Right now, he wasn't getting very far but he was bound to make abreak through. He needed to for the younger members of this group and he wasgoing to do his best. They wanted to live the dream of being famous and thiswas their second shot at it. There was no way they were going to give up thistime. And they weren't going to quit without a fight.


	8. The Fight Begins

It had been a week since they declared they were going to go back to being B.A.P and they were making great progress. Jongup was with Youngjae, Daehyun and Junhong at this very moment. The two continue in helping the elders get back into singing shape. They practiced old dance moved to get back into the groove. They were getting better after a week of hard work. The group of them were coming along great. They kept getting better and better the more they worked. Jongup wondered how Himchan was getting along in getting a way to get their group's title from the company that got rid of them. He visited Yongguk in the recording studio room to see how he was doing. He was working harder than the rest of them so then they would have music to use for their comeback. Each of them were working their hardest and they were going to get what they deserved when they first got started. Even if that meant working so hard to exhaustion. They were going to get to come back. And they will fight for their comeback.

At the moment, Youngjae and Daehyun were resting a little, which they needed. They have been working hard for the week and it was slowly causing them to be exhausted. It was hurting Daehyun and Youngjae. Jongup was standing against one of the tables inside the practice room that they were in. Junhong on the other hand, was checking on their hyungs. Jongup and Junhong were worried they were pushing Youngjae and Daehyun too far. It wasn't Hard for them to do that with the elders. Jongup and Junhong were in shape compared to the other two.

"You alright, hyungs?" Junhong asked the two that were getting sleepy on the couch.

"Yeah. Just a little tired," Daehyun told the younger. Junhong just nodded.

"Can I get you two anything, im going to get a bottle of water," Jongup asked them.

"Water, please and thank you, Jongup," Youngjae told the younger.

"Me too," Daehyun added.

"Alright I will be right back," Jongup told them and he left the practice room. He quickly made it down the hall to a water dispenser. The company gave free water bottles to the trainees as they practiced. That was something TS didn't do so that was one thing BH was doing for their trainees and groups. Once he got the water bottles he headed back to where the other three were. He stood in front of the door to the room they were using and so he opened the door and went inside. "I have returned with your waters."

"Thanks, Jongup," The other three said in unison as the young man handed them the water bottles.

"I really hope we get to go back to who we were before we lost it all," Daehyun told them after he had drunk some of the water.

"So do I, Dae," Youngjae added.

"I wonder how Yongguk and Himchan are getting through with what they needed," said the maknae.

"I hope they have it figured out soon," Jongup replied with a determined look on his face. He couldn't help but think about how strained Himchan is every night he comes home with all this work ahead of them all.

"Everything will be fine and we will be singing for the Babyz once again soon enough," Youngjae replied with a smile.

"Should we practice a little more?" Junhong asked the two hyungs.

"if we want to get better at it I would suggest that we should until Youngjae and I are better at our old life," Daehyun answered. And so the four started to get ready to practice when the intercom system was turned on.

"Will Jongup, Daehyun, Youngjae and Junhong come to Mr. Kim's office please," the intercom said. Jongup knew it was Himchan and so did the others. The four then left the room and made their way to Himchan's office.

The walk to his office was as boring as ever. The boring elevator music was driving them crazy. They could have done a better choice in music. They were in a music company for crying out loud. They then had to pass by rushing people. There were people going everywhere in BH Entertainment. The group still made it through to get to Himchan's office.

Once they got there and were inside, Himchan looked at the four of them and then back to the computer for a minute. Jongup studied his boyfriend's actions as the elder looked at the computer. He was tense as Jongup could tell. Another thing he noticed was the Himchan was stressed. But what was the elder stressed about? Was this all a bad idea of bringing back B.A.P? as soon as the four of them sat down, Yongguk entered the room and joined them all in Himchan's office.

"Did you come up with something, Himchan?" Yongguk asked.

"I did," Himchan answered. The younger members were all looking at Himchan waiting for his idea to be stated.

"And what is the idea?" Jongup asked the elder. Himchan looked at him and Jongup smiled causing the other to smile back.

"Well it involves a lawsuit but otherwise we can easily get our title back," Himchan explained and with that, the members rejoiced. They could be B.A.P once again. Yongguk was smiling his famous gummy smile to the other members he was truly happy. And so the preparation work. Himchan and the others worked on the lawsuit to get their title and each person contributed into the fight for their title. Nobody was letting their name be held on to by a very bad company. And with this the group brought the fighting to a who ne level. They were going to get B.A.P back even if it cost them everything.

"let's get this party started boys," Yongguk told them and they cheered. There was hope in getting their lives back.

"How is everything coming along, Yongguk?" Jongup asked their leader.

"Great the music is coming along nicely. Just need to get a few more done and then they would be ready for the lyrics department which Junhong wanted to do the lyrics for the songs," Yongguk answered while gesturing to the maknae of their group. They then turned their attention to Junhong.

"Can't I do something to help everybody out besides dancing?" the cute maknae asked them.

"It's fine Junhong. Just do your best alright," Himchan reassured the younger. Junhong smiled.

"I will try, Himchanhyung," Junhong replied with a huge smile. And with this, they were on the roadto coming back.


	9. B.A.P is Back

It had been a month since they declared the lawsuit to get their title back. The case was discussed and so B.A.P was back and under BH Entertainment. The six members of the band were working on the dance portion of the music for their new album. News spread through the company that the owners of the company were in their group once again. Daehyun and Youngjae gave up their outside jobs and were officially apart of the group again. Every once in a while, Himchan would take Jongup on a date and that was how the month has gone.

At this moment, the six members were finishing up dance practice today. They were practicing hard for their upcoming performance that Himchan scheduled in for them. Their official comeback was to be announced tomorrow and their first performance was to be a week from now. So they were working very hard. They were also going through interview practice with one of the company's fake reporters. They were working hard to come back and there was no delay in anything.

Once the members were done practicing, they were off to interview practice. They needed to get used to the life they are living. The group were enjoying their time as B.A.P once again. They had beat TS with this fight just like the other one. The group were ready for the come back and celebrated almost every week over it.

"Himchan," Jongup called out to the other. Himchan turned and looked at his boyfriend.

"Yes, Uppie?" Himchan questioned.

"Are you going to be alright once all this begins, because I can tell you are having issues," Jongup asked the elder.

"Of course, aren't I always alright when it comes to singing again" Himchan answered.

"Himchan ne is just being worried about you. The young man loves you too much," Yongguk told the younger man.

"I know he is," Himchan proclaimed.

"He has changed a lot ever since you two started dating," Youngjae replied.

"I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time," Junhong added.

"Well, that's good to hear, isn't it?" Himchan asked them.

"It is, hyung," Daehyun answered.

"Let's go get out interview practice done," Yongguk told them. They nodded and then headed to where they were supposed to go for this practice.

They reached the correct room in no time. There were a few minutes to spare as they entered the room. They all took their respective seats and waited. Yongguk was first with Himchan next and so on. They were sitting in order of their ages. They waited for their fake reporter to come in so the session could begin. Himchan was playing on his phone as Junhong and Jongup were discussing the dance routine and the others were just doing their own thing. Daehyun was playing around with Youngjae as he always did when the group was back together. And soon enough, the fake reporter entered and the interview practice began.

"This interview has now started," he said to the group.

"First question" the fake reporter started. "What gave you the inspiration to create your own company and bring B.A.P back?"

"We wanted to come back to the world and make music for them," Yongguk answered.

"And so, what will the album be called?" the reporter asked.

"Power," Himchan answered him.

"That sounds interesting. What is the main point in this album?" Jiyong asked them. The members looked at each other. This wasn't completely thought out just yet but Jongup had an idea.

"Power resembles gaining power from tyrants," Jongup told Jiyong.

"That sounds very interesting. Can't wait for it to be released," Jiyong replied.

"That's it. Practice is over," Seunghyun announced the ending of the short interview practice. These were usually short but down to the point. The six members of B.A.P stood up and headed out the door of the room. They then headed to Himchan's office to chill. They always did that once they were all back together again. When they weren't working they would be chilling with each other in the younger owner of BH Entertainment. The group rode in the small elevator to get them to the right floor. Mostly the higher up people would use the elevator and not the trainees. Even though, Himchan and Yongguk say they could use it instead of the stairs.

The walk to the office was short and the group enjoyed the silence. There were always times of silence between the group members. They would have a lot on their minds as they were now a band again. They had to think of all the possibilities and consequences of each action. They had to be careful now more than they did when they were in their own worlds as it seemed.

"Are we ready for this?" Youngjae asked as soon as they were in the room.

"Sure we are," Junhong replied with a large smile on his face.

"Are you wanting to back out, JaeJae?" Daehyun asked the younger.

"No. of course not," Youngjae answered his boyfriend. Most of the members were dating each other. For instance, Youngjae was with Daehyun, Himchan was with Jongup and Yongguk was with Junhong.

"Well, we should get a good night's rest for tomorrow. We have a big even to go through," Himchan told them all.

"The interview isn't a big even, Himchan," Yongguk explained.

"Of course, it is. This is the first time we have been view to the public since we left TS a year ago," Himchan proclaimed.

"He is right, Yongguk," Jongup tried to help the elder. They really needed to get out of their heads that they were not going to make it through all their hard work to come back.

"We will make it through, guys I swear," Junhong told them all. Every person in the room turned their heads toward the maknae of the group.

"We should still get some rest for the interview. We don't want to look like we haven't slept on months," Himchan informed them.

"Alright everybody, see you all tomorrow. Let's go Junhong," Yongguk said as he made his way towards the door. Junhong followed the other rapper.

"See you all tomorrow," Daehyun said as he and Youngjae left.

"We should go too, Himchannie" Jongup told the other.

"We have somewhere to go first. I booked us a place at a very nice restaurant for a bit then we can go home," Himchan told the younger male. Jongup was surprised. This was the first time Himchan had done something right before something important. Even back in the old days he wouldn't do that but this time he did.


End file.
